


Beginning [Goblin AU!]

by Misaki_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Goblin, Blood, Drama, F/M, Ghosts, Minor Character Death, No Romance, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, goblin au, inspired by Korean drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_Kurenai/pseuds/Misaki_Kurenai
Summary: [Goblin/Goblin: The Lonely and Great God/Guardian/Guardian: The Lonely and Great God AU!]Inspired by the popular fantasy Korean drama, ”Goblin”.Noctis becomes the Goblin, possessing immortal life from a deity. However, he discovers that the gift is a curse. He spends years searching for a human bride to end his immortal life. Until one day, you were born when you weren't supposed to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Has this been done yet? I wanted to get this off my chest for soooo long after Goblin (my favorite kdrama) finished and have been writing this while making another fanfic. When Noctis acquires his ancestors' weapons in the tombs, the thought occurred to me and so I wanted to just write this much and be done with it. If you have never seen or heard of "Goblin" I suggest you to watch it here ([dramalove.tv](www.dramalove.tv/drama/dt/goblin/))  
> I wrote out of order and zipped through some scenes, but I've already written so much
> 
> Hope you enjoy the trashiness O7O)b

_When a powerful desire indwells in things touched by mortal souls, they become goblins._

_A blade smeared with blood from countless battles was enchanted with a powerful desire bedewed with its master's blood._

_Only the bride of the goblin will be able to draw the blade._

_Once drawn, everything will turn to ashes, and peace will be restored._

* * *

 

A lone figure in a dark blue trench coat, stands on the peak of the palace, looming over the Crown City. Snowflakes dance in the air, gathering together to form the blankets of snow on the ground. The citizens below the figure, go about their busy lives in the nighttime, crunching the fresh, white snow beneath their feet. The man closes his eyes, inhaling deeply, listening to the various sounds around him, from wailing babies to giggling teenagers. A single car revs in the white park; an outcome that ends in misfortune.

_At the moment of life and death, make a powerful wish._

_A soft-hearted creator may answer you._

Bright red liquid oozes from the fallen woman's body. Her forehead seeps crimson partly in her right eye. Her crushed bones suffocates her, screaming at her, telling her that everything hurts. Reaching out to the heavens, to the dark blue skies, she calls out with her prayers, hoping that someone, anyone, would answer her. Someone to show her mercy. Someone to grant her a wish in her final moments.

The mysterious man appears in front of the fallen woman through blue flames, hands inside his pockets. Pure white snow crunches beneath his soles as he gazes down at the pitiful woman's state. White specks decorates the man's midnight-blue hair that sways with the night breeze. Using the rest of her energy, the woman desperately looks at the mysterious man.

A deity? A manipulator of fate? A guardian?

Whatever his identity, the woman pleaded with the last of her remaining time.

”Please... Help me...” she breathes out.

Blinking with a bored and indifferent expression, the man heaves, ”Well... It's my principle to not meddle with the life and death of mortals.”

She didn't want to die. She had something to take care of. She had more to do, more to finish. Begging, she adds, ”Please... I can't die like this...”

A second faint heartbeat emerges from the woman, catching the man off guard, ”You're not asking for your life.”

”Save my baby... please...”

Her heart soon gave out as her crimson blood formed around her. Panic choked her windpipe, causing her to continuously gasp for air, trying to latch on the thin thread of life. The line snapped and her body plummets into the abyssal darkness. She collapses back onto the icy ground, eyes shut, and heart stopping all movements. The final moments of her life have come to a close.

The goblin sighs, undisturbed by the woman's passing death. Through his hundred years of immortality, he's seen enough death to become bored with the usual pleading and pitifulness. For just one night, he decided to bend fate for the heck of it.

”You're lucky to have met such a soft-hearted divinity. I'm in no mood to watch someone die tonight,” the goblin approaches the woman's body and kneels beside her, far enough to not step in her blood.

The goblin's sapphire eyes falls onto the woman's stomach that's harboring life. With a wave of his wrist, blue flames emerges from his hand. Hovering his enflamed hand above the woman's face, he grants her wish to live another day.

Soon, her eyes widen from the almost eternal slumber. Gasping suddenly, she intakes all of the oxygen she could manage. Her muscles and bones reverted back to its original form, her gashes and lacerations closed, and her internal bleeding ceased. She felt rejuvenated, despite the blood on her once-aching body. Then, she searches the area around her for the mysterious man who gave her life.

Moments after the woman left the white park, a dark figure in a trench coat, steps onto the scene.

Standing at the site of the accident, a man with blond hair observes the bloody pool, a stark contradiction from the pure blanket of snow. He wore a black fedora, a trademark of man's fear, that covered his aquamarine eyes and freckle dusted cheeks. The gold chain on his tidy black trench coat and slacks represented his higher position.

No matter where he searched, the woman's body and spirit was nowhere to be found.

As he pulls a white card from his pocket, he reads the name in red ink then watches some of the words change before his eyes. Another card hid behind the altered one, but instead of a proper name, the words read, _’Nameless’._

Scanning the environment around him, the mysterious male finds a nearby tree with pink flowers blossoming.

”Snow, rain,” spinning on his heel, he notices the blossoming flowers on the trees behind him, ”and flowers.”

* * *

 

_ Eight years later... _

  
A puppy yips at you, excitedly wagging its tail. You knelt beside it, a bright red scarf wrapped around your neck. Your birthmark in the shape of a sun and moon, hid under the scarf. The end of the fabric fell, to which you threw back behind you as you stroke the tiny creature's head affectionately. Swiveling around, you found your mom approaching you with her usual benign smile.

”Look mom! A puppy!” you cheered.

In her eyes, there wasn't a puppy in sight. It worried her about your condition, but she tried her best to help you conceal your special ability. You can see and hear ghosts. An alarming ability that casted you from society as a _’freak’._

Your mom kneels beside an old woman selling cabbages and leek on the bridge. She listens to the elder's wise words and stories about a _’Goblin’._

_An unknown prince with the identity of a general, who served to protect the nation in the olden times, given 13 various weapons by the young and easily-swayed emperor. His swords, axe, mace, trident, stars, crossbow, katana, daggers, scepter, and shield bathed in the blood of thousands. When he returned to the kingdom, the castle guards attacked him but was saved by his men at the cost of their lives, to approach the foolish king. The king stood at the center stage, expecting his arrival, despite purposely sending him to battle for him to lose his life._

_With each step from the prince warrior, the emperor grew angrier. A woman in white noble clothing stood on a platform before the ruler, her gaze focusing ahead of her. As the warrior reaches the platform, the woman tells him to continue forward and to not look back, no matter what happens. She was aware of the outcome that would follow, but that didn't stop her._

_The warrior pressed on, and the sound of an arrow departing the bow's string, zoomed past. Behind the man, the woman collapses onto the hard and stony platform. Her red blood oozes from her chest where the arrow struck as her emerald ring rolls from her finger. Keeping the promise, the warrior pushes on and keeps his chin upwards. Soon, the emperor brings several servants as hostages and orders his men to execute the innocent. Before the general could reach the king, two other castle guards halted him._

_The general's right-hand man was given an order from the emperor to execute his partner. Accepting his fate, the general hands his close friend his most trustful and bloodstained sword. In one swift motion, the friend plunges the sword into the general's heart with tears blurring his eyes. Then, another castle guard slices the man's neck and back, leaving the general to suffer alone for the time being._

_”You dared defy the royal decree. The deities are on my side,” the young and foolish king shouts at the top of his lungs._

* * *

 

_The souls of your people are saving you._

_However, the blood of thousands are on your sword._

_The blood of your enemies, who were also descendants of deities._

_You shall be immortal... and watch your loved ones die._

_You will not forget a single death._

_This is the award I give you and also your punishment._

_Only the goblin's bride shall remove the sword. Once the sword is removed, you will find peace again._

The goblin grimaces as he holds onto his chest. He kneels on the ground, hands gripping the handle of the sword piercing his heart. No other person can see the sword, but the goblin's bride. He has searched for one thousand years for his bride to end his suffering, to no avail. Despite having one sword plunged through his body, twelve other weapons glistened and emerged from his back. Each weapon burned a brilliant blue flame, boiling his flesh in the process.

His screams of agony resonates in his dimly lit room.

* * *

 

The day of your ninth birthday, you arrived home to a dark house. Your birthday cake had candles that were lighted, and your mom sat by how table with her disheartened smile. Beaming with life, you wanted to tell her how your day was until you felt that familiar eerie sensation that appeared when you see ghosts.

Dropping your smile, you whisper, ”You're... not my mom... aren't you? You're her soul.”

Her eyes began watering, ”I'm sorry sweetie... Mom's going to go far away... You'll get a call to go to the hospital. Your auntie will be there...” pursing her lips, she hesitates, ”she'll take care of you, don't worry. Do you remember how to the old woman's house?”

Tears streaked your chubby cheeks, ”Yes. Down the street, take a right after the streetlight, and another right.”

”Good girl,” your mom valiantly nods, ”It's cold outside, don't forget to wear your scarf. Keep up your grades... Mom has to go now... goodbye sweetie...”

”Goodbye mom,” your eyes burned, staining your face scarlet, ”I love you.”

Her soul vanishes from the table, leaving a cold air in the room. You wanted to ball your eyes, you wanted to scream, you wanted to let your burning tears flow, but you couldn't. The house phone rang, calling for you attention. Wiping your cheeks, you grabbed the phone and placed it to your ear.

”I'm calling from Lux hospital. Is this--”

”I know. I'm coming,” you cut the operator off and gently put the phone back in place. Turning to the cake, you shake your head, ”I'm not going to make any wishes. No one will answer them anyways.”

When the candles burned into the dessert, you stepped out of your house with your red scarf around your neck. A mysterious man in a black suit, trench coat, and dark fedora stood solemnly by the small fence of your house. You halted in your steps, looking at the face of the man. His fair skin contrasted with his black clothing, freckles scattered the brim of his nose and cheeks, and his golden blond hair peaked from beneath his fedora.

A look of confusion crosses him as he slightly lifts his hat from his eyes, ”You can see me?”

At the realization, you clammed up and proceeded to continue forwards. In a nervous fit, you adjusted your scarf, ”Ah, my scarf... I forgot my scarf. Mom told me to not look at a spirit in the eye.”

”Is this your mother's house?” the mysterious man inquires, causing you to halt. Hitting the nail on the head, you glance back at the beautiful yet terrifying man. ”I've found you. After 9 years, I've finally found you.”

Your muscles screamed at you to make a run for it. Scanning your environment, you found a trail that would help you escape. Before you could move a single inch, the old woman who your mom became friends with, appears behind the dangerous man. You ran towards her, clasping onto her.

”Leave her alone,” she demands at the man.

”I've finally found her after nine years, there's no way I would let our paperwork grow bigger any longer,” the blond man takes a step towards you but the old woman firmly repeats herself. Flinching, the man stops and scowls, ”This is making our job harder.”

”There was no name on the name card from nine years ago. This child has a name. If you prove to me that her name is on the list of missing souls, I'd let her go,” the grandma throws her palm out to him, expecting something. The man heaves a sigh, allowing her to win the argument.

With no proof or evidence, the man lets you go and clicks his tongue, ”Fine... There will always be a next time.”

His threat echoes in your mind, making a chill travel down your spine. Fixing his hat on his head, the man twirls on his heel and vanishes in gray smoke. Once he left, you felt your tiny heart nearly explode from your chest. You thanked the old woman for helping you and she sighs. She gives you the bag of cabbage in her hands and pats your back.

”Take this. It's your birthday present,” although you never expected vegetables as a present, you accepted the gift and listened to her wise advice, ”If you continue to stay here, the Grim Reaper will come for you again. Move out in three days, then he won't be able to find you.”

”Really?” your eyes watered from the trepidation.

She nods, ”Yes. A man and two women will come to you during the funeral. Live with them and make sure to be healthy.”

Silent, you nodded in acknowledgement. At your pitiful state, the old woman strokes your head to reassure you. It helped calm you from the shock and you clutched onto the cabbage in your arms.

* * *

 

_ Ten years later... _

_Goblin's bride._

_Goblin's bride._

_She's the Goblin's bride._

_That's the Goblin's bride._

Words from translucent lips murmurs around you. You've always heard spirits whispering those words ever since you came into the world. Ignoring those voices, you plugged in your earbuds and blasted on your music. As you roam around the streets, you felt a bit of precipitation on the crown of your head. Clicking your tongue, you throw on your hoodie and continued minding your own business.

One certain ghost in a gray dress tries to grab your attention. She walks through the walls and trees, hoping to find your eyes. Then she taps on your shoulders, waves her hands at your face, and walks beside you.

No reaction.

When she disappeared, you felt relief for a split second before she reappeared in front of you with her eyes rolled behind her head.

”HEY!!” she screams.

Startled, you leapt with your skin crawling from the ghost's tactic. One of your earbuds fell and you frowned, ”What?!”

The people around you, gave you concerned and judgmental gazes. You apologized and proceeded forwards, ghost still entailing you. Snickering, the ghost lady heaves a sigh of relief for finally being able to grab your attention. She grins, ”I know that you're the Goblin's bride. Since you can see me, can you do something for me?”

You didn't want to pass yourself off as a psychopath or a lunatic in public, although the kids at your school were already aware of your special ability. Before you could shove the spirit away, she feels a heavy pressure in the air and immediately apologizes. She hurriedly vanishes, as if trouble was approaching.

”What was that?” you raised an eyebrow. Shrugging, you continued forwards down the bustling street.

A handsome man with midnight-blue hair holds his umbrella in the street. The goblin minds his own business with the usual stoic expression, until he sees you. Confusion crossed you as you noticed the gawking man with an umbrella. Keeping your eyes forward, you tried your best to ignore him. As you pass by him, time seemed to have ceased. His sapphire eyes never left you but once he passed you, he turned back to watch your fleeting figure in the rain.

Who were you to him?

Why did you seem special?

**Author's Note:**

> That will be as far as I will go (unless I get myself to write the whole 1st episode). I just wanted to throw out the idea of Noctis being the Goblin and Prompto being the Grim Reaper in this Goblin AU...


End file.
